1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine for shaping wooden curved corner molding.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Recently, it has become increasingly common to use soft or rounded corners as opposed to sharp, right angle corners in new dwellings. The use of soft corners has given rise to the problem of extending baseboard or chair rail molding around the corner. With square corners, it is merely necessary to make a miter joint at outside corners. There is also the problem of ensuring that the curved corner molding, i.e. the piece of molding extending around the corners is the same thickness as the adjacent straight sections of molding. One solution to these problems is to use a hydraulic tracer lathe to cut the curved molding. However, such lathes can be expensive and the cutting process is complicated. Moreover, it is difficult to accurately duplicate the profiles of the straight lengths of molding, and sanding is required to yield a satisfactory finished product.